Stick strafe
''STICK STARFE JOHN KOILER a black stickman with white outline... he has a two swords and one crossbow he usually called as strafe normally hes look is here BIOGRAPHY 'Strafe A.K.A SLASH or SCORN ''' he is a normal highshcool student when he was said to follow his classmate. he follow his classmate to a cave where he was locked in he had nothing to eat but rats and bats. he trained camping,hunting,seeing nicely in darkness,nice reflexes and incredibly ultimate eyes. he then found a way out the real story is that was just the backyard of their house. he was MISSING he got to there house and say "iam home"he's parents were shock and hes parents were killed in front of him by a sword. he bowed to kill who killed him by training all sorts of martial arts and using different kinds of weapon.AFTER 4 years he started looking from different countries he found him by saying "have you already killed" when he say yes he say "where" the guy said in somebody house then he slashed him and stab him in the head. UPGRADES he is a automatic circle cause he slashes every thing in his way TRANSFORMERS attack damage kills with one hit OH Look it clicked it activates a click form for strafe but still automatic ONE SHALL LOSE AND ONE SHALL WIN YOU know what he will do hell K*** T*** A** in one shot = TEAM ATTACKS with DUAL/DECA "fine fine ill help you one time only"(by DUAL) " only this time yes ahhh you better dont go close to me next time"(says strafe) ULTIMATE ATTACK OF DUAL AND STRAFE JOIN IN ONE TIME with BLACK''' NOTE IF I CANT JOIN THEM DELETE THIS PART OKAY help me quick quick(by black) okay(by strafe) black sent his laser and strafe shoot with flame thrower BURN BABY BURN with vincent '''NOTE IF I CANT JOIN THEM DELETE THIS PART OKAY '''come on barbecue boy(by vincent) never call me that and fine okay(by strafe) vincent uses red rose and strafe make a whirlwind with his speed all team attacks name with dual ULTIMATE ULTIMATE TRANSFORM with black BURN BABY BURN NOW with vincent SPINY WHIRLWIND ABILITIES *martial artist * is immortal you can cut him and still not dead he can regenerate limbs and all sorts of body parts * has regenerative factor *a great grappler *versatile *uses two swords *has an exceptional eye *uses crossbow *fast as lightning(might be fast as light or at quantum speed or faster * Extreme awareness he knows his just a character * ultimate equilibrium means(he can go to all types of spaces fast) like a hole with spike he can go there unharmed * genius type intellect * has a magic satchel that contain all weapons and ammo * acrobatic * can only lift up to 3 tons ''STATS'' intellect 100% MAX 100% strength 30% MAX 100% vitality 100% MAX 100% leadership 60% MAX 100% ''FORMS'' quantum sword aware of every thing till 25 kilometers(used for tracking) super duper awareness tells maker to do what he wants only for 9 minutes john the lover kisses as his attack making enemies disgust him and run "eww yuck *vomits" winner us the maker to give him back musics and to win (like cheating right) chimichanga get all crazed that bombing every body ( or raining bombs ) deadpool us maker to copy and paste deadpool to be him NOTE FOR FORMS DELETE WHAT YOU DONT LIKE HERE BUT TELL ME FIRST WHATS WRONG :) ''TACTICS'' # illusions and then hitting at back repeat till dead # using guns as distraction then get close and closer then illusions and stab in head # hiding in shadow and then illusions when near then throw penny and then shoot in the head # walking normally and then bring out knife then secretly stab # attack like a barbarian no mercy just kill ( when out of plans ) only # surprise WEAKNESS *dosen't like criminals * dosen't like when sword is blunt * when big dinosaurs roar on him TRIVIA *likes comedy * very obses with '''TRANSFORMERS *like french fries *is half filipino and japanese *he uses sword backward when not serious *he uses sword front way when serious *has an exceptional eye *never like or idolized anybody *is still 15 years old * he always carry a bag with him * Rivals with DUAL * teammates with DUAL * friends with DUAL (in real life yes) ''SPEECHES '"in the end of this fight one shall betray and one shall die"' "'hey maker you sure you dont edit me much"' '"fate N-E-V-E-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-S"' '"when i say yes then yes okay?"' '"Cant touch this"' '"i Dont like Jokes but when in mood yes"' '"Hmmmm Intresting"' '"Heh he got what hes looking for"' "'TODAY is your TIME LIMIT''' expiration" "really seriously thats your big idea" "my plan me me ahhhhhh RUN FOREST RUN!!!!" "wait wait iam eating fish balls and barbecue here *munching" "did i mention this i dont like working with DUAL"